Harley Quinn Hautings
by Anima Hunter
Summary: Twisted minds, unlawful desires...that's our Harley for you. We'll be exploring some events of Harley's (Fictional) life, embedded within the poems and short stories that may take up the chapters of this story in the future. Enjoy yourselves!
1. Chapter 1

Harley Quinn Hauntings - Number 1

Where's the punchline?

I don't getcha

Maybe you'll start yappin' better

When the Joke's

On

You.

Fun Fact!

If I grab your birdy by the throat,

there's an 80% chance he's gonna choke.

Fun, ain't it?

I would know.

When you lose the one that means the most

You'll spend the rest of your days waitin' for the visit of their ghost;

Tellin' ya to keep smiling

Until ya overdose!

I'll always be waiting for that day.

But now I got you keepin' me company...

So it's not all bad.

Ain't that sad?

Maybe it's 'cus of that gag in your mouth...But don't get funny!

You ain't gettin' near my south!

That was Mr J's.

...You ain't much of a talker.

So does this...

..or this...

Or THIS...

Make you feel more chatty?

Hah.

Talk about a tough crowd.

I can't even get a laugh out of you

I bet you're feeling proud.

Not for long, though!

I'll go and get my trusty bat,

Hittin' one with another might start up some chat.

I'm back! Ya miss me?

…

How about that.

Do I have to call your Lady cat

To tell ya to stop being such a brat?

Oh! Struck a nerve!

Who'd of thought that?

The Bat and the Cat,

Tied up to a tree,

H-A-N-G-I-N-G!

..Haha...ha..

...Now you'll know how it feels.

To never see...their smile... again...

..I..

..Can't...You...

...

I'M THROUGH WITH MAKING DEALS.

You're time's up, Batsy!

\- Huh? What was that noise?

Oh great!

Who let the cat out the bag?

Hey now, gang...

It's all a joke, see?

This ain't the way it's gotta be.

Huh? How'd you get yourself untied?

...But...I tried...

Puddin' -If you're lookin' up at me from beyond the grave- don't be mad, okay?

I promised you that I'd swat this Bat one day.

I swear he'll pay!

But that day ain't today.

Put that down!

Woah-

Leave me alon-

Ow!

Let go of me, B-Man!

Hands off the merchandise, watch it kitty!

I wanna go home!

Look.

Look at me.

I'm all alone.  
You know what that's like, don't cha?

Wouldn't you do anything to bring a smile to your angels sweet face?

...

Not much of a talker, hey?

Oof!

..Ha..haha...

That's A-okay.

You're not the one I wanna talk to anyway.

You can't make me laugh.

You can't even make me smile.

It's been a while.

Yeah...you ain't wrong there.

That's the irony.

After everything I've gone through

The final jokes on me.


	2. Who said that?

Who said that?

Harleen.

You were spotted by the wrong devil who cheated first place;

He who shattered your soul with the smile on his face.

The eyes that all the equipment in Arkham Asylum couldn't penetrate,

The knowing eyes that stole your fate.

Work on weakness

Feed off lust

Made you do the things you must

To gain his trust

And his beautiful, insane heart.

You swapped your degree for the chance to be free

Absorbed by the madness of insanity.

Broken Glass stained in red

Worth the price of the dead

To marry him one day.

Picking corpses like they're dasies

Then ripping arms like petals.

He loves me, He loves me not.

He makes your history then forgot.

Put down the glasses

Pick up the knife

There'll be a great party in Gotham tonight.

She'll go with a bang!

And he'll make a joke

Laughing hysterically in the arms of the smoke.

Pick up the brittle glass sections stained in red,

Trying to put it back together again.

He smashes the glass.

"Get back to work."

Her glasses left broken under the glare of his smirk.

Where did she go?

All's black and red

The blondie from Brooklyn better off dead

Than seen smiling with romance filling her head.

Glass in her body and also her heart

Earned from the fall from high storey's.

The smile now aimed directly against her

Leaving her dying; her world that dispensed her.

Forgive and forget

The smile calls her back

Her life made again fully intact

With nothing but bruises and a J on her desk

The flower that reaches her

Repairing the hole in her chest.

Harleen long gone, Harley Quinn araises from the recovery bed.

The flower still looming over her head.

She gets up and cripples closer to the wall made of glass

Seperating her world from the life of her past.

She see's the halls of Arkham again

From the side of the window that she's now living in.

Harleen stares back from the side now unaccessable

Her glasses still smashed yet still remaing and visible.

The two girls stare and stare, with only one of them really being there.

Harleen smiles and walks the halls again

Leaving Harley to scream

Her injuries bled

Hitting the window built to keep prisoners as good as the dead.

The glass wouldn't smash.

She couldn't go back

Watching her Harleen desemble to ash.

Her past now impossible to ever retain

The level of sanity decomposed in her brain

Like the ash of her darling Harleen.

Arkum see's all

The change of a life transformed in her wall's

That leaves the girl thinking

It's not funny at all.


End file.
